


White Collar RPS Drabble/Ficlet Meme Fills

by angel



Series: Drabble/Ficlet Meme Fills [3]
Category: White Collar RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hockey, Canonical Character Death, Comfort, Domestic, M/M, Parenthood, Secret Admirer, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel/pseuds/angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fills for White Collar RPS drabble prompts given on my LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Matt - cuddle (Bookstore AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kanarek13 requested: Matt - cuddle - bookstore AU

Matt was surprised that Tim liked to cuddle. It wasn't every night, but sometimes, when they were sitting on the couch watching a movie, Tim would put his arm around Matt and pull him close. Sometimes, it was Tim's head on Matt's shoulder; sometimes, it was the other way around. 

The more curious thing was that Matt liked it too. He'd never been touchy-feely in his previous relationships, but he found that he liked touching and being touched by Tim. He actually loved waking up with Tim's arm and leg pining him down and his boyfriend's drool on his shoulder.

~End


	2. Neal, Phosphene (Bookstore AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pooh_collector requested: Neal, Phosphene
> 
> The Merriam-Webster word of the day: Phosphene - a luminous impression due to excitation of the retina.
> 
> Then there was a revolt in chat, and i had to keep adding to the story 100 words at a time.

Matt woke up feeling like crap that had been stomped on and kicked aside. It was flu season, and he almost always caught whatever bug the storytime kids brought with them. 

The shower was running, which meant that he had five minutes at most to pull himself together and look reasonably healthy before Tim saw him. He'd managed to sit up and put his feet on the ground before the shower turned off.

He quickly pulled himself to his feet, just in time for his eyes to roll back and phosphenes to explode across his vision. Then, everything went dark.

Tim was rubbing a towel over his wet hair when he tripped over something on the floor and landed hard on his knees. It was weird because they were careful to keep things off the floor that could cause Matt to trip.

He turned and gasped when he saw Matt sprawled face-down on the hardwood. "Matt? Hey." He shook Matt's shoulder and was rewarded with a groan and a flutter of long lashes. 

"Wha'?"

"Are you okay?" The longer his hand was on Matt's bare shoulder, the more he felt the heat of his fever.

Matt groaned. "Don't feel good."

"You're burning up. Let's get you up and in the shower."

Matt was completely uncoordinated as Tim pulled him to his feet. The world lurched and spun again, but he stayed conscious by force of will. He leaned against Tim as the older man guided him down the hallway and into the bathroom. The shower was short and uncomfortable, but he did feel halfway human afterwards. 

After dressing in sweatpants and a t-shirt, Matt snuggled under his covers and took his Tylenol with a glass of water. 

"I hate to leave you here by yourself." Tim said with a frown. 

"I'll just sleep all day. Willie can bring lunch." Matt held up his cell phone and waved it in the air. "I'll call you if I feel worse. Now, go. You're going to be late for that big meeting."

Tim cursed under his breath. "You promise?"

"Yes, I promise. Please go."

He kissed Matt's forehead and left before the urge to stay overwhelmed him. 

Matt alternated between sleep and watching a Mythbusters marathon most of the morning. He wasn't at all surprised when Willie showed up at half past noon with a container of soup despite Matt forgetting to call.

He finished the small helping of chicken noodle soup and took more medicine before Willie left to get back to the bistro. The afternoon progressed much like the morning except Marsha called twice to ask him were he'd hidden the latest shipment of Sylvia Day and Zane. 

When Tim got home at five, Matt was still snuggled under the covers. Tim changed and stretched out beside him.

"Mind if turn on the game?"

"No. How was the meeting?"

"Good. Diahann thinks we landed the deal. How are you doing?" Tim felt his forehead and nodded at the improvement.

"Much better." 

Tim put his arm around Matt's shoulders, and Matt leaned against him, only vaguely listening to the game as he drifted back off.

The rest of the night was pretty quiet. They ordered Chinese, and Matt ate half his egg drop soup and some fried rice before he nodded back off.

Tim prodded him awake later so that he could take another shower to wash off the sweat and sickness of the day. It also gave Tim time to change the sheets, which they both appreciated.

Despite the lazy day, Matt was exhausted, and Tim fell asleep almost as fast.

~The End


	3. Tim, Hope (White Collar RPS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> elrhiarhodan requested: White Collar RPS, Tim, Hope

It was still early, around five in the morning, when Matt woke from a brief nap and went in search of his husband. He found Tim standing in front of the glass window of the nursery, making faces at the baby girl on the other side. 

"She can't see you, you know," Matt said, putting his arm around Tim and trying to give him a kiss. 

Tim frowned and hip-checked Matt away. "She can so."

"She's three hours old." Matt laughed and held his hand up a few inches from his face. "That's about as far as it gets for now."

"I never should have gotten you those books about baby development."

Matt just shook his head and pulled Tim into an apology kiss. "Sorry, sorry. Make all the faces you want."

"Thank you."

They stood in silence for a few minutes, watching their daughter - their daughter - as she slept without a care in the world. She was gorgeous, with blue eyes and a head of dark hair. Their surrogate and egg donor, Tiffani, also had blue eyes and dark hair, but Tim and Matt had both thrown their sperm into the mix so the baby could wind up with brown eyes before it was all said and done.

"So, I guess we need to settle on a name, Dad," Tim teased.

"I guess we do, Papa," Matt replied with a grin. "Say your top pick on three?"

Tim nodded, Matt counted, and, in unison, they said, "Hope."

~End


	4. tremble (Bookstore AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> embroiderama requested: Bookstore, tremble
> 
> Warning: Death of a canon character

At Reb's, Tim kept an eye on Matt while he sipped at his beer even though his boyfriend was surrounded by friends – Joe and Sharif and some other firefighters. It had been a long and trying day for everyone, but Matt hadn't slept well since they got the news, and Tim could see the lines of fatigue on his face.

After twenty minutes, Tim finally stepped over and slid his arm around Matt's shoulders. "Ready to go home?" he asked into Matt's ear.

Matt looked equal parts grateful and exhausted. He nodded, got his crutches situated and bid his friends good night. 

He was quiet on the drive home, and Tim shadowed his slow progress into their apartment and back to the bedroom. Before Matt could sit down on the bed, Tim pulled him into a hug. The younger man was trembling, and Tim held him tighter.

"I can't believe he's gone." Matt's voice was muffled by his face being pressed into Tim's neck and shoulder, but Tim understood.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Let's just… Can we just…" Matt's breath hitched and his knees buckled. Tim lowered him to the bed and kneeled to help him get out of his funeral clothes. 

"Take a deep breath and try to relax, okay?" 

As soon as Matt was stripped to his boxers, Tim left him to get under the covers while he gathered Matt's meds and a bottle of water. Once that was squared away, Tim took off his own formal attire and slid into bed.

"Tell me a happy memory that you have of James," he requested and Matt complied, talking until his medication kicked in and his words slurred. He fell sleep with his hands in mid-motion and his head resting against Tim's shoulder, and he'd finally calmed down enough to rest. 

~End


	5. Tim, lightning (Bookstore AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anodyneer requested: Bookstore, Tim, lightning

Tim woke to the sounds of a storm raging outside. Matt was snoring softly, somehow still asleep despite the loud boom of thunder that had just shook the building.

He slid carefully out of bed and pulled on his flannel bathrobe. Padding quietly from room to room, he checked all of the windows and made sure they hadn't left any open. It was spring in the city, and the weather was nice enough lately that they'd been opening the windows to enjoy the change of pace from snow and freezing cold. 

After getting a fresh glass of water, Tim made his way back to the bedroom. He paused in the doorway when a burst of lightning illuminated Matt's sleeping form. His boyfriend was gorgeous. The long, lean lines of his body were visible, even through the thin sheet barely covering him. His face was relaxed, but the angles of his cheeks and nose stood out. 

Sometimes, Tim had to stop, take a breath, and drink in the sight of him. He caught Matt doing the same thing when he thought Tim's attention was elsewhere, so he knew the feeling was mutual. There was something incredibly safe and secure and sexy in that. 

Lightning flashed again as Tim eased back into bed and put his arm across Matt's chest. In response, Matt's head rolled in Tim's direction and he sighed. Tim couldn't help himself; he leaned closer and kissed Matt's eyelid. He was smiling when he fell back to sleep. 

~End


	6. Tim or Matt jealous, secret admirer (Bookstore AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kerrylang requested: Bookstore AU, Tim or Matt jealous, secret admirer.

Tim's last meeting of the day cancelled so he headed out early and stopped by Have Book Will Travel to see if Matt could leave a little early too. They could maybe catch a movie before dinner if they got out of there fast.

He found a space not far from the bookstore, so he parked and headed inside. There was a man standing at the counter, talking to Matt while buying a stack of books. The man must have said something incredibly funny because Matt didn't just laugh, he chortled. Tim raised an eyebrow and moved closer while picking up a random paperback from the first table he passed.

While Matt was putting the books into a canvas bag, Tim noticed the customer slip a small white envelope out of his pocket and onto the counter beside the register. 

Matt bid him farewell and turned to Tim with a grin. "Hey. Early day?"

"Yeah. Is Marsha here? I thought we could duck out and hit a movie."

"Captain America? Alexandra said it was good."

"Alex?"

"On her Facebook."

"Oh." Tim wondered when they became Facebook friends, but before he could ask, Matt found the mysterious envelope.

He picked it up, slid the note out, and smirked. " _Love me Sweet, with all thou art, Feeling, thinking, seeing; Love me in the lightest part, Love me in full being. It's signed by a secret admirer_."

Tim glanced over his shoulder at the door the man had walked through a few minutes ago. "Who was that guy?"

"Just a customer. I didn't catch his name."

Tim frowned and nodded. He opened his mouth to tell Matt about the man, but Marsha came around the corner and practically shoved them out the door. It was probably nothing anyway. Tim shouldn't worry so much.

 

Notes: The man is Ross McCall (Keller ;)). The poem is A Man's Requirements by Elizabeth Barrett Browning, and the full text is [here](http://www.poemhunter.com/poem/a-man-s-requirements/).


	7. Post-Surrender (Bookstore AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For my AO3 meme, embroiderama gave me #72, which was Surrender (the Bookstore AU story in which Tim moves in with Matt). This ficlet takes place just after the end of Surrender.

Tim's hand was a warm, familiar weight resting on Matt's back as they made their way back into the apartment. Matt looked around and saw that there were a few boxes stacked in the corner of the living room, and a few more on the far side of the dining room table. For the most part, the apartment looked the same as it had the day before. There were just a few obvious additions here and there.

"Do you want a beer?" Tim asked, stepping around Matt to head for the kitchen.

"Okay, sure." Matt moved over to Tim's recliner and tentatively sat down. He didn't even bother to stifle a happy noise when the worn, soft leather enveloped him like an old baseball glove does to a hand. 

Tim raised an eyebrow at Matt's choice of seat but handed over the beer and sat on the couch. "We're going to have to get another one of those aren't we?"

"Do they come already broken in? Because if not, I claim dibs on this one."

Tim laughed and then realized that Matt wasn't kidding. "Hey, wait a minute-"

"Too late. Standard dibs rules." Matt closed his eyes, chuckling at the look on his boyfriend's face.

"This isn't over," Tim vowed, but Matt was too comfortable to care. He didn't want to admit that he was exhausted, but he suspected that Tim could tell anyway but how easily he'd given up just then. 

There was some rustling over on the couch, but Matt didn't open his eyes. He just listened, imagining Tim getting comfortable, looking for the remote, and then- There it was. The TV turned on, which was followed quickly by the sounds of a broadcast baseball game. The sound lowered a bit, and Matt drifted off to sleep, comfortable and feeling better about the day.

~End


	8. Hockey AU with Tim, Ross McCall and Matt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the AUs I'll Never Write (or Will I?) Meme, elrhiarhodan requested: White Collar RPS - Tim DeKay and Ross McCall are hockey team mates. Matt Bomer is the new guy on the team.

Training camp started on a Wednesday for some ungodly reason. Tim was dressing at his stall when McCall approached and bumped his shoulder. Ross had packed on some muscle during the off-season, which was essential for a defensemen. Frankly, Tim was glad Ross was on his team and he wasn't going to get plastered to the boards by him like some other unlucky forward.

"DeKay! Have you see the new kid?"

Tim shook his head and sat down to pull on his skates. "Why? Something I should know?"

"You tell me." McCall nodded across the room, and Tim looked up to see the rookie walking toward him, wearing nothing more than boxer briefs and socks. He was slight in build, but Tim could see the muscles rippling, so he was clearly hiding some power there.

"Hey," the kid said, grinning like it was the best day of his life. "I'm Matt. Atkins said I had to invite everyone out tonight. Something about a rookie dinner?"

"I'm DeKay. That's McCall." Tim introduced them just as Ross started talking too.

"You bet, kid. We'll be there." Ross was laughing as he headed to his own stall to finish getting dressed. 

Matt shifted his weight and scrubbed a hand through his wavy, dark hair. Tim wondered if it was as soft as it looked and then mentally kicked himself for having such a thought. "So, I was at Game 7," Matt said. "Thought you played a helluva game."

Tim winced at the reminder of how the team had lost the Stanley Cup the last year after a long, hard series against the Blackhawks. "Listen, let me give you some advice, kid."

Matt groaned at the term, but Tim glared hard enough that he straightened up immediately.

"Don't bring that up again. It's in the past. We're going to win the Cup this year. You hear me?"

Matt nodded and bit his lip. His nice full lip. Ah, hell. Tim averted his eyes by turning his attention back to his skates. 

After a long moment, Matt turned and headed back toward his own stall. Tim most certainly did not look up to watch his ass as he walked away. Damn, the rookie was going to be the death of him. 

~End


	9. Gay Men's Chorus AU with Tim and Matt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the AUs I'll Never Write (or Will I?) meme, embroiderama requested: WC RPF - Matt's the new guy in the gay men's chorus, Tim's the director.

Tim had started working the first shift at the precinct a couple of days ago, so he had to change his workout time to the ass crack of dawn. The gym was open 24 hours, but he didn't expect anyone else to be there at 5am. 

_Strangers waiting_   
_Up and down the boulevard_   
_Their shadows searching_   
_In the night_

There was singing coming from the last shower stall in the row, and it was good. Damn good. 

_Streetlights, people_   
_Livin' just to find emotion_   
_Hidin' somewhere in the night_

Tim was drawn to the voice, but he didn't mean to be standing just outside the stall when the curtain opened and the most gorgeous man he'd ever seen stepped out. There was a towel wrapped loosely around his waist, and his dark brown hair was dripping rivulets of water down his tanned shoulders and onto his toned chest.

_Don't stop believin'_   
_Hold on to that feelin'_

The guy looked up then, caught sight of Tim and jumped back so fast that he slipped and fell.

"Oh, my god!" Tim jumped forward to help him and then saw that the towel had fallen open. He slapped his hand over his eyes and spun around to keep from peeking like he really, really wanted to. "I'm sorry! I didn't expect anyone to be here, and then you were singing. I'm sorry."

The other guy laughed, and Tim could hear him climbing to his feet. "It's okay. I'm okay. No harm, no foul. Hey, you can turn around now."

Tim turned and gave him a sheepish look. "I'm really sorry. Your voice is amazing."

The guy blushed. "Thanks, but I'm just a shower singer. Didn't think anyone else was here."

"Me. I'm here. Oh, sorry. My name's Tim, and you are?"

"Matt," the guy said as he shook Tim's offered hand.

"Listen, Matt. I direct a chorus, and I think you'd be a great addition. We're actually having auditions next week at P.S. 41. You should come."

Matt just smiled. "So, you'd be there?"

"Yeah, definitely."

"Then, I'll see you next week, Tim."

~End


	10. Tired Souls - after the movie came out (Matt/Simon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Timestamp Meme, embroiderama requested: Tired Souls - after the movie came out

It was late, but one of the boys had woken when Matt and Simon looked in on them and had requested that Matt sing him back to sleep. Simon had taken the opportunity to get ready for bed and slip between the covers. He was checking emails on his iPad when Matt finally came into their room and started taking off his suit from the Normal Heart premiere they'd attended earlier that night.

Simon couldn't help but watch him. After seeing the movie again – it never got any easier to watch Felix die – Simon needed to see that Matt was healthy again. His skin glowed with a light tan, and he was back to his pre-Normal Heart weight, so his musculature was more visible than the bones beneath it. 

"I'm okay," Matt said, without looking over at his husband. He could feel Simon's eyes on him, but he knew why. It was hard to watch himself on screen during the movie, but it had to be a million times worse for Simon.

"I know," Simon replied softly.

Matt nodded and finished putting his shoes away and hanging up his maroon suit. "I'm going to take a quick shower." 

"It's after two, hon. Just come to bed." 

Matt frowned but crossed the room and lay down at Simon's side. He took the iPad and placed it on the bedside table. "Thanks for coming with me tonight. I know it's not easy."

Simon gave him a kiss and cuddled into his side. Matt hadn't put on a shirt, so he ran his fingers across Matt's toned abs and up his chest where he could lay his hand over Matt's heart. "I'm proud of you."

His husband didn't explain, but Matt understood. They'd talked about it before over a couple bottles of their favorite wine. He smiled and put his hand over Simon's. "We should sleep. The boys will be up in a few hours, and I promised them blueberry pancakes."

Simon smiled and kissed him one more time. "Good night."

"Night, babe."

~End


End file.
